Reasonings
by triffickie
Summary: Shedi Forw is a rebel fighting for a cause... A cause she doesn't really care for. Will she join the Empire, when chance comes?


Reasonings

by Vera Priscaleth

Disclaimer; Star Wars universe is owned and copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd. and I'm not making any money with my writings, so don't bother suing. Shedi is all mine, so's her brother. Yup.

Author's Notes: Something of a failed project. My first Star Wars-OC, even though I've never fancied reading OC-stories …Ever. They've always seemed so unfamiliar. So this is for the people who like OC-fics.. And Boba Fett. The first chapter is just a small introduction, Fett will come up in the future chapters. Review, let me know what you think.

"You've ripped off the Princess," Brucke notes and glares at me.

"Hmm?"

I take my eyes off my dinner and look at my brother. I try to look at least a little apologizing, because I didn't listen to a word he said. My mind was elsewhere, like always. And I know Brucke of all people hated it the most. The cafeteria of the Hoth Base was getting crowded, but Brucke and I were alone in our table.

"Your hair, it's just like Princess Leia's today," he repeated and pointed his fork at my light brown locks that were plaited, that's right, just like the Princess'.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." I shrugged it off. I began to concentrate on random thoughts swirling in my head. I was always like that. Absent-minded, always finding some excuse to disregard a conversation. My brother was never a fun person to have a chat with.

"I just think it's annoying, I mean, how would you feel if someone _imitated_ the way you dress or look?" He emphasized the word by turning his voice high pitch. For astro-mechanic-droid's sake, he was annoying. 

"Frankly, I'd be flattered, and besides, don't you think the Princess has bigger and better issues to worry about," I said irritated and shot him with a glare. Brucke snorted and ate silently for a second or two, but then said: 

"I'll be really embarrassed, if the Princess sees your hair."

"Well, that isn't my problem. And like I said, the Princess is probably more concerned about the future of the Rebellion than me copying her plaits," I said sharply.

"Besides," I continued, "you really need to get over with this obsession you have with her; she's never going to go for guys like you. You know that, I know that, she knows that and every guy on this freezing Base knows that. Get over your dreams and wake up to the cold, _very_ cold reality," I advised him and got back to my dinner, which was slowly losing heat. I was beginning to get aggravated every time my brother began to rant about Princess Leia's beauty, intelligence or all-worthiness. She's pretty, she's a hero, and she's probably a great person. Leave her alone, for one minute. It's not like I didn't like or admire her. It's just that I was just annoyed by certain pilots', including my brother Brucke Forw, childish crushes on her. But this time, he had been silenced.

"I have to go now, sister. I'll see you, when I do," he said while standing up and his angry glare suggested he wasn't going to see me in a while. Brucke grabbed his tray and walked off. I watched him leave. He was such a hopeless boy. 

I was deep in thought a few minutes after. I can't recall what I was thinking of, but it was usually the same subject; home, my family excluding my brother, things that had been taken away from me, things that I loved the most. And even though it's horrible and sad, tragic and haunts me in my nightmares, I never cry. Actually, I only cry when I think back on the good times. I cry when I think of the beautiful forests of Corellia, my home planet. I cry when I think of my best friends, us three playing on the large fields. And I don't cry because I lost it all and only have memories left. I didn't even know why I cried. I glanced at all of the people in the cafeteria. Everyone had something tragic in their past. We were all fighting for a better future. For our own, personal reasons. Or maybe just for the sake of a common good. Why I was in it, many asked. It sounds stupid, but Brucke got me into it. A new friend of his came to our house, a couple of months after our parents had died. Our father had been an Imperial soldier. Mother had been ill. She died of shock. We hadn't heard from the Empire, they gave us no support for our loss. We were devastated. So this friend of Brucke's, he told us about Rebellion. Why we should join it. How they would educate us, make Brucke a pilot and me an assistant. 

"Assistant of what?" I had asked. The feller didn't say, but at that point, we had nothing else to live for. So right now we lived for the Rebellion. Don't ask if it was the best option. All I know was that it was a better option.

"Could I sit here, please?" a pleasant voice questioned, waking me up from my thought. The Princess' kind face was friendly, her lips curved into a hint of a smile. Of course I responded with yes, and she sat down across me. 

"The cafeteria is awfully crowded today," she pointed out. I looked around, and noticed she was right. All the seats beside me were taken as well, by the other female workers on the Base. The seat that Brucke left has been now taken over by Leia, even though every single male in the cafeteria would be pleased to give the Princess their seat. I saw the angry looks of a couple of pilots, who had seen Leia seat herself to my table. I gave them a little smile. Leia was staring at my hair. I felt my face redden slightly, and kept my eyes on the food tray. This sure was humiliating. Then I glanced at the Princess again.

  She looked exhausted and overworked. Yet she tried to keep her voice as calm and nice as possible. Strength, I thought when I looked at her. Strength, which I wished to gain. 

"Yes, isn't it just," I responded.

"I like your hair," she teased. I was dumbfounded, but giggled inside. I wished Brucke was here to witness this. 

"I can give you some hair tips later, hon," I heard myself say, jokingly. Sometimes I amaze myself with my ability to be casual. Too damn casual, in this case. For a moment I wished the ground would eat me. _Idiot_.

"I didn't catch your name, I'm afraid," she said as she began to pick her fork at the goo they called our lunch. 

"Shedi Forw."

"I'm Leia."

"I know."

She smiled again.

"So, where are you from, Shedi?"

"Corellia."

"Oh. I happen to know another Corellian human on this base, are you familiar with him?" She looked at me curiously. I smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I'm very familiar with him. He's my brother." The Princess was just taking a sip of her water, and she began to cough horribly, when I announced my sibling-ship with Brucke. I honestly had no idea she knew Brucke in the first place. It was impossible, even for a person of high status, to know every worker's home planet.

"Leia, are you alright?" I asked after her awful coughing had stopped.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Her face was turning awfully red as she continued: "I just had no idea he had a sister… Not to mention a family."

"Our family is just the two of us. Our parents died, some time ago."

"I'm so sorry." I looked into her eyes and to my amazement, she actually seemed sorry. I always imagined they just stay stuff like that, politicians. Meaningless words, useless phrases. Guess I had been wrong with her.

"I guess your, uhh, brother just hasn't ever mentioned you, or then I've just never seen you two communicating," the Princess pointed out. _Not possible_, I thought. Brucke was always on my back. Nagging or complaining about things. 

"I try to avoid him," I explained.

"Why?" The Princess seemed way too interested about Brucke. Something was definitely up.

"He's so annoying."

"I know what you mean." 

My jaw literally dropped. "He's been on your back too lately?"

"You wouldn't believe, ever since we surfaced this block of ice, it's been.." Suddenly she silenced. "I'm sorry, he's your brother, I shouldn't say bad things about him."

"But Princess…" Suddenly a thought formed in my head.

"Call me Leia, please."

"You came to Hoth way before me and my Brucke joined the Rebellion!" I almost shrieked.

Now it was time for Leia's jaw to fall. "But that's impossible!" was her first reaction. Then, she seemed to give it a little more thought and burst into melodic laughter.

"Uhh, Leia?" I asked. Why was she laughing? 

She soon calmed herself down. "Naturally, Shedi. I should've thought of it in the first place."

"Thought of what?" I began to think whether I was really this dumb, not getting a thing so obvious to the Princess. 

"His last name!" She laughed again. "Brucke Forw, that's your brother's name, right? Naturally," she smiled.

"Well, yes. Who else?" I was really confused.

"I'm sorry Shedi. I just realized you and I were talking about two completely different people." 

I suddenly saw the humor in everything. "I see! So who were you talking about?"

"Well, speak of the devil, I suppose," she said and her eyes moved to a target standing behind me. I turned around and saw the ironic smirk of another hero of the Rebellion, Han Solo, a fellow Corellian, and Captain of the _Millenium Falcon_. All warmth from Leia's expressions had vanished and now she was looking coldly into Solo's eyes. 

"Good day, Your Highnessness," Solo replied to her chilly looks.

"Good day, Captain. Off to a mission soon?" Her tone was mischievous, suggesting she had been the one signing Solo on his mission.

"Yes, and how unfortunate Your Holiness won't be joining me and Luke this time," Solo responded with sarcasm in his voice. This only added to Leia's visible irritation. 

"Let me however introduce you to our Base's communication system operator, Shedi Forw," she then said and I shook hands with Solo. I was surprised she knew my job title. Solo grinned at me, and commented:

"Your hair is amazing, Shedi."

"Uhh, why thank you," I said awkwardly. I was growing more self-conscious about my hair. 

"Doesn't the Captain have better things to do than compliment on women's hairstyles? That pile of rubble doesn't fly itself out of this freezing planet," Leia pointed out sharply and received a glare from Solo's direction.

"If Your Highnessness is referring to the Falcon, she still needs some repairing, but Chewie's fixing her at the moment," Solo said, sounding slightly angry. Leia had obviously hit a soft spot and when I glanced at her I saw she was actually enjoying it. I was amazed. What was going on between these two?

"I almost forgot to mention Shedi's orientation. She's from Corellia as well," Leia said and the Captain looked at me curiously.

"Fascinating," Solo commented, but his expression clearly told me he couldn't care less.

"Well, I-I think I've had enough lunch now," I stuttered and stood up hastily, carrying my tray. "Leia, it was nice talking to you and Captain," I turned to Solo. "It was a pleasure to meet a fellow Corellian". 

"I'll be on my way as well," Leia said hurriedly and followed me with her tray. On her way, she turned to Solo. "Good luck with the mission, Captain. Return safe."

"Anything for your majesty," Solo smirked. Leia's eyes narrowed. Then she walked pass me and gave me a look as if to say "You coming?". 

We walked out, Leia holding her head high, in royal grace. It was weird, she wasn't usually like that.  

I arrived to my small apartment in the Base and found a letter left on the table. I rubbed my temples and realized I soon had to return to work, to the communication center. I took the envelope and examined it. A Corellian stamp told me it was from uncle Giff. I wondered what the old bastard was up to in the middle of a war. 

~

Cliffhangers, I know… Sorry! :D Also would like to apologize for the Han/Leia-ness in the first chapter, seeing as how they disappear in the future. I just love them, though.


End file.
